


Harley & Huntress' Big Date

by WotanAnubis



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DCU
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, First Date, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Harley takes Huntress to a fancy restaurant. Or to a restaurant, anyway. Kind of.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 22
Kudos: 156





	Harley & Huntress' Big Date

Huntress was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to be like this. But she wasn't _certain_. She'd be the first to admit that there were, perhaps, maybe, one or two minor gaps in her upbringing. That a lifetime of single-mindedly planning bloody revenge could have left her ill-equipped to handle certain social situations.

But Harley seemed to know what she was doing. Then again, Harley always _seemed_ to know what she was doing. And anyone who had spent any length of time with Harley soon learned that just because Harley seemed to know what she was doing that did not have to mean she _actually_ knew what she was doing.

Still... Harley probably knew more about... this kind of stuff... than she did. And this was a big name restaurant. And, yeah, it wasn't exactly what the movies promised this kind of thing would be like, but who the fuck trusted what movies tried to tell people?

Harley sat on the other side of the formica table, elbows on the tabletop, chin in her hands, gazing at her adorably. 'Course, Harley always looked adorable. That was why Huntress had decided to accept the invitation in the first place. It's just that her admiring stare kinda sorta distracted Huntress from the menu in front of her.

Huntress licked her lips nervously. It was such an uncool thing to do, but she couldn't help it.

"Alright," she announced.

"Yeah?" Harley bounced up, full of the kind of exuberant life that made her so... so... so _Harley_.

"I think I'll have a... a burger and fries," Huntress said. "And a coke."

Harley raised an eyebrow. "Burger and fries?"

"I'm not gonna use those stupid names," Huntress grumbled. "I've got standards."

"I know you do," said Harley, with a big, affectionate, puppy-like grin plastered all over her face. "That's why you're here with me."

"Uh... right."

"OK," Harley said, rising from her seat. "Be back in a tick."

Harley flounced away towards the counter. Huntress wanted to go after her, possibly with a cry of 'don't leave me here alone', but resisted the impulse. Sitting alone in horrible, horrible awkwardness was better than making a horribly, horribly awkward scene.

Well, not entirely alone. Over the noise of the incessant music getting piped in from who knew where, the excited children yelling at each other, and the teenagers trying to look cool in front of each other, Huntress could still hear the slow, heavy breathing of the hyena lying contently underneath the table.

Possibly one of the reasons Harley had chosen this particular... establishment... was that they allowed her bring along an actual hyena. Or, probably a bit more accurately, nobody here got paid enough to want to try and drag a hyena out of the building.

Bruce the hyena looked up at her.

Huntress smiled back awkwardly. Her knowledge of hyenas started and ended with _The Lion King_ , which her dads had allowed her to watch when she was little because they'd admired the way Scar had assassinated what's-his-face and managed to pin it on the kid.

"That Harley, huh?" Huntress commented to the hyena. "What a gal."

Possibly the hyena agreed with her. Possibly it didn't. It yawned hugely, revealing entirely too many sharp yellow teeth, then rested its head on its paws.

"Right," said Huntress.

Huntress turned her attention away from the hyena to the much more pleasant, if no less unsettling, sight of Harley. There was a queue at the counter. Harley had ignored it. There was, now, an angry shouting mob behind Harley. Harley ignored them as well. Her attention was now entirely on the glassy-eyed, fake-smiling, poor schmuck on the other side of the cash register.

Maybe a few minutes later, Harley turned away from the counter, smile on her face, tray in hand. And there was this to say about this... famous restaurant... Harley had taken her to. Even though the angry mob was glaring daggers at Harley for skipping all over the line, none of them actually had any daggers. Or guns. This, at least, made it an improvement over the kind of scenes Huntress usually hung out.

Huntress still had her crossbow, of course. It was in the bag at her feet, together with all the other little things a girl might need on a night out. She might be unprepared, but she wasn't about to be _unprepared_.

Harley returned to the table, the contents of the tray in her hands still miraculously undisturbed, and put the tray down between them.

"Here you are," Harley said cheerfully. "Burger, fries, coke for the pretty lady. And for me-"

"A Happy Meal?" Huntress blurted out. "You got a _Happy Meal_?"

"I thought you weren't going to use those stupid names," Harley said innocently, sliding back into her chair with all the grace and poise of... of Harley.

"Yeah, I mean, I know what, look, just, why'd you get that?" Huntress managed.

"I wanted the toy, of course," said Harley, as though it was the most reasonable thing in the world. "It's very cute. _Almost_ as cute as you are."

It was such a stupid fucking line. No self-respecting person should ever have found themselves uttering those words in that order. For that matter, nobody could ever possibly feel flattered by that kind of nonsense.

"Oh," said Huntress as a blush spread across her face. "Thanks."

In order to prevent this moment from getting even more terrible than it already was, Huntress busied herself with what was, apparently, supposed to be a hamburger. After a single bite, she came to the rapid conclusion that forensic examination would instead find that it was lukewarm cardboard.

"Enjoy," Harley giggled.

Huntress glanced around the place. It was loud, it was tacky, there was a hyena sleeping under the table, and she was chewing her way through imitation food.

But then again, Harley was very daintily bringing a single fry up to her mouth. Her free hand lay casually on the sort-of-clean table. And Huntress sure didn't need both hands to eat whatever it was she was eating.

Feeling quite daring, really, Huntress let her free hand snake across the table until it reached Harley's. Their fingers intertwined at once. She was warm and her fingers were surprisingly soft for someone who'd been born in an acid bath.

"I think I will," Huntress said.


End file.
